


三部乘和作为兽耳娘的你的🚗🚗

by Fanfan_Hong



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_Hong/pseuds/Fanfan_Hong
Summary: 不良少年和少女的校园恋爱，请各位看官在生活中还是要好好学习天天向上
Relationships: Kujo jotare and reader
Kudos: 30





	三部乘和作为兽耳娘的你的🚗🚗

16岁还在成长的花季少女体内荷尔蒙分泌会格外旺盛，初潮过后无时不刻存在的排卵期让大脑可以一年四季都对异性保持良好的好感和吸引力。这跟《恋爱的犀牛》里所言可能导致心跳加快的“蒙古低气压”根本没有关系。纯粹是个人原因。

说白了，三日月焰焰子时刻准备着下一秒的恋爱。

你在脑里精细挑出适合约会穿的各种款式的衣服，也许是世纪初期奥黛丽赫本款的吊带白裙或者是偏向欧美风Eva mendes充满个性张扬的皮衣热裤，反正已经从第一件排队到了第三十九件。

对象可能是杂货店里热卖的男模杂志上的封面男星，也可能会是住在楼下的邻家大哥哥。但事实上，你却丝毫没有恋爱经验，能持续幻想着全凭一腔热血和无聊透顶的生物课。

总而言之，三日月焰焰子的脑袋里塞满了自己的想法，唯独装不下的就是学习。

“三日月焰焰子！！！”

老师把粉笔极其精准的砸中了托着腮右颊纹着十字架标识的你，在全班的小声哄笑中，你乖乖站起身来轻轻拍掉了脸上的粉笔灰。

其实你不太喜欢过于赘长的名字，更何况还叫三日月焰焰子，emmm....实在太玛丽苏了。不是吗？

“三日月焰焰子！”

老师又气急败坏的喊了你的全名，因为焰焰子同学哪怕被老师点名起立都可以继续出神发愣。

天花板上的白色老式电风扇因为炎夏而被开到了最大风速，从后面望去，透过高马尾可以瞧见你的碎发被汗黏在白皙的后颈上。

“诶....怎么了？”

过了良久，才回神应付了老师。

“给我站到最后面去好好听讲！！”

于是你只好大大咧咧的揉揉银白色的长发把手晾在衣兜里往后面晃去，说到这发色，不止一次被校方警告要给强制染黑了。

你的眼睛在瞄向教室最后一排右边的时候开始瞳孔地震。

救命！这个帅哥是谁？妈妈他好帅！！

空条承太郎喜欢坐最后面，哪怕他不喜欢，他也得因为195cm的身高而成为教室最后一排的常客。

他经常逃课，班级里往往没什么机会瞧着他的影子，学校里也对这个不良束手无策。巧了，你也是被学校通报的常客，逃课早退迟到什么的信手拈来，这么折腾下来，两人在高一开学大半年后才算在课上真正打了个照面。

焰焰子这个名字听上去就挺标新立异的，这人一看更是不枉虚名，就像个小太妹，白发，脸上的十字架纹身，永远不好好穿校服。怎么看都不像一个正常的高中生，哪怕别人看不见你头上不时抖动的兽耳，其实自己也不知道这对耳朵从哪来的，它就是存在在你的脑袋上。

可是承太郎瞧着见。

与你对视的那0点几秒里，女孩尖锐的虎牙和看到他时眼睛里猛然窜出捕猎者的目光让JOJO心生不快，使他想起了古希腊神话里嗜恶的Lycanthrope（狼人）。

于是一整节课下来，承太郎也没再瞅过这个奇奇怪怪的女孩了。 倒是你的左耳朵朝着他座位的方向，小心翼翼琢磨着他的一举一动。

下课铃猝不及防的响起来，还没等老师迈脚出班门，大帮大帮的jk少女们就在往后排冲了，瞧这积极劲，跟她们蔫不拉几参与体测时的状态完全不同。

你下意识紧贴后墙壁，事实证明你的本能是对的。因为人多的已经被堵的水泄不通了。

“JOJO！这道题怎么写啦~”

“教我嘛~人家学习不好的啦”

“吃午饭的时间还谈学习？JOJO要尝一下我的便当吗？”

“尝尝我的！”

“让开啦，要吃吃我的！”

场面一度混乱不可控。

我的妈，还想多看几眼帅哥的，全是人头怎么看。你艰难的贴着人群回到了自己的座位上，拎起装着便当盒的手提袋就出了班门。

美男诚可贵，爱情价更高，若为午餐故，二者皆可抛。

天台是多好的午餐圣地，空气清新，日光倾泄，又少闲人。特别适合你边吃边yy也许某天能和某个帅气学长发展发展天台爱情。

可当你往手提袋里一看，被撞开的便当盒和洒满袋底的饭菜让你认清了这里没有美男没有午饭的残酷事实。

“干。”

于是你随手把装满你便当尸体的手提袋放在了天台门口的阶梯旁，从上衣口袋拿出了学校禁止携带的香烟和打火机，看烟屁股嗞啦滋啦被点着，叼起烟聊以解闷。

香烟尾的一抹温香，迂缓却浓烈，你没抽过几只，拿出嘴里沾了些许唾沫的烟，你只觉得胸口发闷，小声干咳了几下。

“别吸了。”

重新吊回嘴里的香烟冷不丁被一张大手掐灭，暂时性遮挡了你眼前的风景让你顿时懵逼。

来者不善，你的第六感告诉自己。两只耳朵炸毛的直挺起来，可惜你没有尾巴。

空条承太郎把你的烟往地下随意一扔，穿着逞亮皮鞋的脚毫不客气的踩上去碾了碾，顺势就坐在你身旁的阶梯上，他孔雀绿的眸盯着地上碾出碎烟草丝和烟蒂的残渣，你总感觉他下一句会爆出什么恐吓或者威胁的字词来。

“你的耳朵。”

“啊你看得见？”

“你的耳朵借我摸摸。”

“什么鬼？不行不行不行..我也是有尊严的”

“便当分你一半。”

“成。”

这个场景太诡异了，不，是太魔幻了。以帅气高冷不苟言笑出名的空条承太郎正在面无表情的用双手揉搓着只见了一面的同班少女的狼耳朵。

其实不怪承太郎，正常人瞧见兽耳女孩都想上前撸一撸的。要怪只能怪JOJO看得见这双兽耳。

你满脸通红，为了午餐牺牲色相实在太过羞耻了，但绝不能把饥饿留在下午，这，这也是没办法的事！

兽耳本能的抽动，两只毛茸茸大耳朵都无精打采的耷拉下来，放弃垂死挣扎，一副任君亵玩的亚子，空条承太郎的嘴角两段微微向上瞧。

“猫耳朵吗？”他顺着毛发摸了一会，又逆着倒退回来。

你顿时暴跳如雷，但在看见JOJO本人时，瞬间秒怂了下来，甚至有点结巴。

“狼，是狼耳朵。”

似乎不甘心于刚刚自己的表现，又努力添了一句。

“很凶的那种！”

“嗷嗷呜！”

很没气势。

哦我的老天爷，瞧瞧我都干了些什么傻事。你绝望的低头用双手盖住脸，放弃了思考。承太郎的丰润厚唇微抿，两端嘴角不自觉的向上翘。

等着JOJO玩够了耳朵，你也终于瞧见了所谓富家公子才能尝得起的豪华便当了，可就当你把爪子伸向JOJO身旁唯一的筷子时，他却抢先拿起了筷子，你扑腾一空，不得不把左手当成主力点，压在了他的大腿上。

还没等他出口教训你，你就像摸烫手山芋一样撒开手，身子都跟着往后一跳，像只炸了毛的猫。

承太郎看见你这反应，浓墨色的眉一蹙，显然不太满意。

等他在你面前刨了几口便当，才把粘上米粒的筷子递到你的手上。你哀怨的看着他，满目凄凄惨惨戚戚，你以为他是个绅士，放屁！

因为他是手把手递给你，你也就没敢把筷子掉头，红着脸就着刚刚他塞进嘴里的竹筷扒拉浇上章鱼烧汁和中华海藻的醋米饭。

天台事件之后，在不知不觉间你们二人的关系似乎拉进了些。例如说当你感冒时被罚站，开始流清水鼻涕的情况下，JOJO会一脸不情愿的扔给你一包手纸。或者在被痴女们围攻的紧急情况下把你拎过来当挡箭牌，尽管你只是路过想出门打水而已。又或者只是在午休时间逮着你的耳朵一顿蹂躏。

两个月，足以让这些现象在喜爱八卦的女生中迅速传开了。流言猛如虎，三日月焰焰子光荣而顺利成为了众多在校JO迷的头号公敌。

你的家和JOJO的不顺路，自然没办法一起上下学，表面上你云淡风轻的与他在校门口道别，其实平心而论，你仍觉得还是小遗憾的。但每次你一跟他太过亲近，先动摇的就是你，美色当头，哪次不是你先垂下眼睑遮挡视线，贝齿轻啃住嘴唇，耳根子泛红到冒烟，兽耳整个瘫到脑袋上。

你尽是些胡思乱想，全然没有发觉在出校门后几个比你还太妹的女生一路尾随着你。

因为承太郎会以“挽救差生”的名义把你强制性留到图书室里进行补习，所以每次逃离他的魔爪都得晚上6点半了。幸好家离得不远，徒步15分钟就到。就是这路上有点黑灯瞎火，电灯损坏后暴露的电线在挣扎的发亮。

“喂，三日月焰焰子就是你吧。”

你寻声掉过头，眼前是月下三兄贵，不，三太妹。

“怎么了？”

听到你不卑不亢的回应，她们似乎有点沉不住气。

“什么叫怎么了？你最近这么有脸使劲往JOJO边上蹭啊？”

怎么幼稚的跟小学生初中生一样？抢男人的经典桥段还真给搬到现实来了？你不屑一顾的扭头就走。

最侧边的女孩子扑上来就要拽住你的头发，你反手给了她胸膛一拳。噫，这胸罩垫太厚了吧，你嫌弃的抖抖手。

剩下的女孩们骂骂咧咧的也冲上来，你被推搡进了小巷里面。虽说你也不弱，但毕竟对面3个人一起围攻你，还是被狠狠修理了一顿，女生们像个待宰的鸡那样尖锐笑着，掰过你的下巴往嘴巴里倒了些苦酸的药水，你被强迫着喝了下去，隐约听到她们商量着把你交给什么鬼男人让你生不如死。

卧槽，她们好狠啊。

早知道，就不离那个神秘危险的JOJO太近了。

药水没过几分钟就起了效用，小肠里感觉有团热气在赤裸裸的烧，热感继续往下，你只觉得急需什么东西来分散自己对填充下体的渴望，你觉得大事不妙，得逞的女孩们看着你的失态粗鄙的向你骂着脏话。你躺在小巷不平整的石制地板上，睫毛上下轻颤，是雨水撞进了你的眼眶里，你有点不舒服，扭头想赶走那滴雨水，却发现流出来的都是眼泪。

有个高大的男人靠近你，旁边没有了女孩们的影子，你想看清来者是谁，但是因为丙酸睾酮在体内的挥发，你没法清晰的对焦。你的身体害怕的颤抖，觉得未来和清白就葬送在今天了。

“没事了，没事了。”

他抱起你，这句话男人说了两遍。像5000米深海下抹香鲸的低吟，是令人安稳的声线。是空条君啊。

你的头钻进他干燥温暖的黑色外套里，耳朵被雨水打湿，蔫蔫的无精打采。任由他抱着你往哪走去，随便都好，你想着，离开这个鬼地方。

碍着雨势，JOJO没能顺利跑回家里，只好抱着你溜进了离这最近的学校图书馆。已经关灯锁门了。

“....我好难受.....”

你在他放下你后，无力的瘫坐在书桌上诚实的说到。承太郎弯下腰摸摸你的额头，确实很烫，他以为你发烧了。

“我是说....下面好难受...”

你支支吾吾的补充到。潮红色从你的脖颈下悄悄蔓延到双颊，是个明眼人都看得出你现在不正常。

“她们给你下药了？喂喂，手。”

JOJO抓住你在他身上不安生的爪子，自己进一步确定了这个疑问，这要放在平时给你四个胆都不敢这样直白的解他的皮带。

你的额头上渗出了密密麻麻的汗，眼白处都有不少血丝，似乎再憋下去脑子都会给憋坏了一样，空条承太郎横下心来，罩着你的后脑对着你的唇就覆了上去，他也没什么接吻技巧，粗鲁直率的就着本能开始侵略你的口腔。

“咳咳，”你被不知道是谁的唾液呛了一口，从JOJO的嘴边逃离，猛的干咳了几声。你们能看见拉开的银丝在空中绷裂，他青蓝色的瞳孔深处里沸腾着欲望，跟自己比起来，承太郎此时更像一只野兽，却让人甘之若饴。

此时的大脑被药物所驱动，你的手指像菟丝子一样纤细而执着，顺着他的胸膛往上到达他的喉结，再轻扫他被雨水润湿的脸侧，那是特属于欧亚混血儿充满立体感的精致五官，你捧着他这些完美的不似人类的骨肉细密的吻了上去。其实你自知此刻自己羞得不行，但又不舍得就此罢休。

空条承太郎再怎么自制，又怎能忍受这等撩拨，他深吻着你把你放倒在平日里埋头自习的书桌上，解放出束缚在尺寸不对的胸罩里那双乳肉，从根部往上揉搓，最后拎着那枚挺立的红莓提拉，你的娇吟还未出声就已破碎在他的口舌中。

你整个人在冰冷的书桌上下意识的抬起身子，却不料正是在把自己的胸膛往虎口里送，承太郎转而进攻你毫无防备的白嫩胸脯，软舌卷覆脆弱的奶尖。

你的短裙不知道何时被掀开，在这种场合下一点遮掩作用都没有，内裤在春药和刺激下早已变的泥泞不堪，承太郎似笑非笑的看着又羞又闹的你，掀起内裤一边手指就探了进去，你在被侵入的瞬间倒吸凉气收紧身子，可这没法让你缓解第二根指头的加入，你还是唤出了声。

大概认为你好受一点了，JOJO就停止了扩张，你只觉得需要更多更多来满足自己饥渴的需求，手指的不告而别让神志不清的你难受的几乎哭了出来。

空条承太郎扶着你的腰一言不发的挺入，破开你未经人事的甬道，你痛的胡乱划着他的校服衬衫，空条承太郎只好暂时打住，用大拇指抹去你眼角生理性的泪水，强忍下不管你只顾纵情抽插的肉欲，听着你的小声啜泣变成对身上人耸动的央求，才继续开始。

“有人吗？”

过路的管理员听到了动静，打开了图书馆的门。

你被这吓得小穴紧缩，承太郎闷哼了一声，把你从桌上抱了起来，躲进了书架里。他的硕大仍旧在你的下面缓慢坚定行进，狠狠摩擦着娇嫩的内壁，你忍着几乎失禁的快感埋在他冒汗的脖颈间

“已经闭馆了，还有谁在这儿？”

脚步声越来越近，你能感受到你的小穴几乎算是绞扭着他的肉棒，他报复性的揉了一把你的屁股。

在图书馆里冒着被管理员发现的风险做爱让当事人沦陷在扭曲的罪恶感和快感中，他再次往宫口用力，你低下头小腿抽搐着交代了第一次吹潮，大量的淫液从顺着空条君的肉棒滑下，他似乎憋着也是不好受，不知道是雨水还是汗水让你抓不牢他的臂膀，全身重力都压在了那粗大上，他硬生生撑开了你的宫口，你绝望的以为他要刺穿你了，张着樱桃小嘴无声的控诉。

管理员走了，你们听见了大门被上锁的声音，JOJO几乎算是粗暴的把你放在木桌上从你体内拔出，他并不想让你在这个年纪怀孕，在抽离的那一瞬间，浊白的液体就喷射在你还带着高潮后红晕的脸和小腹上，他喘了口粗气，你觉得他下一句可能会出言责怪你回家路上的不小心和请求他帮助时的任性

“焰焰子，”

“在。”

“你的耳朵借我摸摸。”


End file.
